Blood PromiseMy version
by vampireserialkiller
Summary: This story goes right after Shadow Kiss. It s about what happens with Rose and Lissa. NO FLAMES. Please review.
1. Death

Lissa`s POV

_This goes directly after Shadow Kiss._

As I turn to go into the entrance of the school, I see him. If I hadn`t looked at that exact second, I wouldn`t have caught it. The person I`m referring to is Demetri and now I start to get worried. Shouldn`t there be someone stopping him and where is Rose. He starts walking towards me and then he takes my neck and drinks all the blood. Then I die screaming, and am happy when I wake up from the dream. I turn over to look at the clock and realize that I should have waked up sooner. I get out of bed and quickly get ready. Halfway to my school, I see Christian. As we walk to class, he tells me about the latest gossip and as he`s telling it, I start to slow down until I just stop. The news is that a Strigoi dropped a victim off at the school and that no one would tell the students who the victim was. ``Where is it? `` I managed to say. He just looked at me worried and told me to follow him. We ran until we reached the teachers. They look at me and say it`s not who I think it is. In other words it`s not Rose but they tell me it`s someone I know. I look at the body and start crying right there because the body is Adrian`s. She cries and cries and cries, but is glad that it wasn`t Rose and then an idea comes in her head. If I saw Adrian die then was Demetri really here? And that made we wonder where Rose was too.

Rose`s POV

I walked by a restaurant and decided to go in considering I hadn`t ate since I left which was about a few hours ago. I would also buy some form of transportation while I was here. I realized then that being able to go in the sun came in handy. I thought about the reason why I was walking too. I really hope I find him but I hope I don`t too, because I am not looking forward to killing him. I buy a car and drive and drive until I get a good distance towards where Mason told me they were. I lie down and try to sleep in the car but it`s not working so I decide to drive on until I am even more tired. I drive until I see someone on the side of the road who needs help. They look human so I figure that I`m safe...hopefully. I ask them if they need help and they grab me and knock me out. Next thing I know I`m in a house and I see two men come up to me and try to talk to me. They are Strigoi and one of them happens to be Demetri. What do I do? I have no clue what to do from here. As I am sitting there, Demetri says, `` I will kill her, just leave me to her.`` I get really scared and then as soon as the guy leaves he says, `` I need you to understand that I never died. Mason had to lie and I had to pretend to be one of them. We need to get out of here and save the school. The guy who is going to attack the school looks just like me in fact he`s my brother.`` I just look up at him and with tears I hug him, I missed him so much. After the hug we leave and get into my car. From there we drive to school.


	2. Meeting Lissa

Rose`s POV

On the car ride back to school, Demetri and I talk about many things. He missed me a lot and he didn`t want to have to do this. I ask him about his brother and he explains the situation at hand, `` My brother is Strigoi and I`ve known about this for a while. I know I should have killed him but I couldn`t. Just like I couldn`t kill you. The problem with my brother is that he`s looking for you and Lissa or anyone related to the two of you. `` As I heard the name of Lissa, I remember that I could feel her emotions. She is very, very sad and I relaxed so I could see the world in her eyes. She is crying but looking away from the body, the dead body. Christian is consoling her, trying to get her to stop crying. So, if it isn`t Christian...then who is it? She turns and I gasp because the person who`s dead is Adrian. I snap into my own body and notice that Demetri has stopped the car. ``What do you see? `` He asks. I start crying over and over again, then I finally am able to say, `` Demetri, Adrian`s dead. He`s important, he`s one of my friends. `` I continue crying and then stop. Lissa couldn`t wake him up, could she. I tried to go back into her body but couldn`t. The concentration just wouldn`t come. So instead I turned to Demetri and said, `` Let`s hurry. I want to know what`s going on. She might be bringing Adrian back to life or there might be something worse going on. `` I try to look brave and he puts his arm around me. We sit like that until we reach the school.

When we reach the school, we realize the problem with the situation. I cannot go back into the school and they will think he is a Strigoi after I told them that. I decided that he would stay outside the school and get Lissa and Christian. With the threat of Demetri`s brother at hand, it is important that I get her out of there. So I creep into the school until I reach her and I tap her on the back. Tears come into our eyes because we are so happy to see each other. Lissa`s was unsure if I was alive. I told her to get Christian and Adrian`s body, then follow me.

Lissa`s POV

Rose just came out of nowhere, but I followed what she said. I found Christian and explained what I knew about the situation. We both went to my room and then his; we picked up our stuff and went to where Rose had found me. I stop in my tracks and whisper to Christian, `` Where`s Adrian`s body? ``. He looks at me confused and then remembers what I told him. ``So, Rose is back for real. `` I give him a look that says I already told him already and that I`m not explaining again. We run to Rose and tell her that we don`t know where the body is. She looks like she`s been crying a lot and understands. She motions towards the guards and I assure her that I can. I need to use compulsion on them. I talk to them in my very smooth voice and they follow my instructions. When we reach the car, I see Demetri. Christian goes in front of me in a protective position. Rose sensing my hesitation asks me why I`ve stopped. I tell her to talk in our minds and show her what I dreamt. Out loud she tell me, `` It`s Demetri`s brother, that`s why. He`s trying hurt us too. We need to get away from here, far away. `` I look at Rose, `` Thank you for helping me and not leaving me alone forever. Thanks for letting Christian go along with us. ``


End file.
